vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova Tsukuyomi
|-|Base= |-|Septima= Summary Nova 'was an orphan raised by Sumeragi as a test subject for Project Gunvolt. Though he failed to become an Azure Striker, he obtained a far greater power: Psychokinesis Septima. This ability gave him control over matter and was so powerful that it required three Glaives to contain. With his talent in both politics and battle, Nova rose through the ranks of Sumeragi and became the head of Project Muse. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B | At least 8-B Name: '''Nova Tsukuyomi, "The Mighty" '''Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Adept '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Able to fully control the Sumeragi Satellite Star Dragon, which has energy cannons), Flight, Limited Absorption (Can absorb somebody when he transforms with his Glaives, and did so to Joule) | all aforementioned abilities enhanced as well as Body Puppetry (Has access to a machine that can control other adept's Septimas, though this requires them to be effectively incapacitated first), passive Forcefield that Reflects enemy attacks, Mind Manipulation (Had he not been stopped by Gunvolt, he would have been able to control all the Adepts in Japan with Joule's power) | All aforementioned abilities enhanced as well as Large Size (Type 1), Air Manipulation via Raven Force, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level '''(Even without his Glaives, he was able to casually defeat Viper. Just to contain his power, three seperate glaives are required) | At least '''City Block level (Able to fight Gunvolt while being casual. Stated his power had been increased from his base form. Was impressed by the amount of power he gained) | At least City Block level (Far superior to base form. Gunvolt considered him a monster. His strongest attack can one shot Gunvolt.) Speed: Relativistic '''(Casually defeated Viper) | '''Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt) | Relativistic (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown | Superhuman '(Due to sheer size) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ '''(Should be superior to normal humans in his verse) | At least '''City Block Class (Able to damage Gunvolt by ramming into him) | At least''' 'City Block Class '(Far superior to base form) '''Durability: City Block level '(Though he defeated Viper too fast for him to land a hit, he should be compareable to his AP and other Adepts that are considered weaker then him) | At least '''City Block level '(Even when not protected, could take lightning attacks from Gunvolt), '''Higher '''with forcefields (Gunvolt can't damage his forcefield) | At least '''City Block level. Higher 'with forcefields (Superior to his prior forms) 'Stamina: 'Above average human (Fought against Gunvolt for an extended period of time) 'Range: 'Standard melee range normally, extended melee range at full power, several meters with attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Three glaives, which give Nova access to his full power. He usually stays on the Star Dragon satellite, which he can control entirely. 'Intelligence: Above Average, he was able to easily rise through the ranks of Sumergi and is highly efficient in combat. Weaknesses: Arrogant to a fault | Doesn't have access to The Muse's full power | Is even more prideful then before. If his drones, Panther Force and Raven Force, are both being attacked at once his forcefield will go down, though the two drones need to constantly be attacked for him to remain vulnerable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis: '''Nova's Septima. It allows him to manipulate matter and energy. He has never been shown to manipulate organic matter. Base: *'Dash: Nova flies at his opponent at full force *'Mind Ring: '''Nova fires rings of energy at his enemy *'Mind Shot: 'Nova dashes above his enemies, raining down energy *'Mind Bombing: 'Nova flies into the air and fires energy *'Mind Melder: 'An attack Nova uses after chanting ''Ruler from above, hunt your sworn nemesis down and leave them no quarter! Mind Melder! ''Nova creates energy in X and + shapes around his foes several times. With Glaves: *'Divine Wind: 'Nova commands Raven Force to blow the enemy off the platform they're fighting on *'Darkness Claw: 'Nova commands Panther Force to create a large shockwave of energy *'Divine Lightning: 'Nova has the Star Dragon satalite fire lasers at the target. Despite the name, this attack is not electricity based. *'Double Lasers: 'Nova commands both of his drones to shoot laser attacks at his enemy *'Fist of God: 'Nova uses his four arms to attack the enemy *'Clamator Aethereus: 'A move Nova uses after chanting ''Emperor and God, sent from galaxies afar to punish fools like this! Clamator Aetherus! ''Nova creates a giant ball fire and slowly has it descend on the area his enemy is in. This attack is able to easily one shot the likes of Gunvolt. '''Key: Base Form '| 'With The Muse's power '| '''Power Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group Category:OVA Characters